The Game of Police
by MoonlitElegy
Summary: COMPLETE: Kagome makes up a simple game which quickly unravels into an unexpected romance. InuKag Fluff
1. The Forgotten Gift

**Chapter 4: The Forgotten Gift**

A/N: I apologize ahead of time for the spoilers this chapter has, especially if you haven't seen the second Inuyasha movie. If you haven't checked that out, please do! There's a huge InuKag fluff moment at the end and its my favorite scene of the couple. I highly recommend it when you get the chance.

* * *

"You...You kept this?" She asked, fascinated by the glimering object clutched in front of her. Carefully, she brought up her other hand and clicked the notch at the top and watched as the object mechanically unlatched in half and revealed two faces.

The young priestess stared down at the fragile heart-shaped locket, its thin golden chains dangling from her palm. The two angry faces of Inuyasha and herself glared back at her and she took a deep breath as the memories came flooding back.

It was her locket. The very gift she had given him early back before the epic battle Kaguya's castle.

And he had kept it. And he had even cherished it. The furious and stern look she gave, back a year ago against his equally mad and protective expression, shocked her. They had kissed that week. For the first time in their adventures and long journey; they had shared not just a simple kiss, but a _meaningful_ kiss. One that would of changed their lives forever had the course of fate not run as it did.

Curiously, she looked up, as if expecting an answer to why. She had thought he hated the gift. Her eyes glittered with unspoken emotion and noticed that his face had gone red with embarrassment.

"Feh," was all that he could say as he shuffled his feet in the grass.

Suddenly, her vision started to cloud and she fought the urge to cry. She rose her voice to speak, but she found that she couldn't. It came out as a quiet choke.

Worriedly, the hanyou frowned. This wasn't the reaction he had expected from her.

"K-Kagome?"

"You...You..." She struggled, unable to contain the emotion.

"...?"

"I- You...You have a right to remain silent. Anything you say could or will be used against you." Her faltered expression regained itself and her face shone with determination. Bewildered, Inuyasha stepped back, once again bumping into the trunk of the large godtree.

_'What the-' _He stopped. If Kagome was trying to confuse the hell out of him, she was sure doing an excellent job. She might as well just sit him if she enjoyed playing with him. He took a look at her stance and found that she was trying to exert dominance.

"Oh yeah?" He retorted. He didn't quite understand the situation, but when he saw Kagome step back and falter a bit, he couldn't help but smirk. Two could play at this game.

Kagome quickly recovered and swiftly brought her right hand up to her face and rubbed away the extra tears that were swimming in the corners of her eyes. But despite that, Inuyasha could see the flush of anger on her face.

"Yeah!" She countered back. Her pouty and angered face only made her look cuter, in Inuyasha's view, but still grinning a bit, he challenged her back. Who could blame him? He was feeling a bit cocky as of the moment.

"Well, what about if...what if - if..I told you I- I love you, wench?" He couldn't help but stutter. Trying to be brave, he looked to her, waiting for her reply.

Kagome froze. Just when she thought she could maintain the situation, he had to blurt out **_what?_**

Inuyasha's nose twitched. The immediate scent ommited from Kagome was a strong sense of combined feelings. Nervousness, surprise, wonder, and..was that...lust?

"In-Inuyasha..." Her voice betrayed her feelings, and it showed all the shock the young priestess had in her. Her vision began to grow blurry again. She could feel them; little blobs of salty water were once again forming at the corner of her eyes. She resisted the urge to look him in the face. But she couldn't stop herself from looking down at her shoes and whispering, "W-why me?"

As the slow scene unfolded, the leaves in the background began to rustle, and the wind breezing around the two relieved the tension. Understandably, Inuyasha reached for the locket and gave her the questioning look of "and why not?". But seeing that wasn't enough, the hanyou chose to speak.

"Kagome...I kept it becuase I figured that it would help me...remember.." Inuyasha quietly struggled, trying to find the right words.

Her eyes drew to his handsome face; her face was eager, with her eyes widening, encouraging and beckoning him to go on.

"..you..and that t-time...I nearly lost myself.." He finished with disgust as he continued to look down at the locket grasped in her hand.

"Inuyasha, its over now." Kagome spoke softly. She gave a gentle little smile. It was touching, really. It wasn't often Inuyasha opened up and said the things held back in him for so long.

"Kagome...the locket-"

"Inuyasha...the kiss-"

Now both stopped. Their faces were flushed, both unintentionally matching Inuyasha's haori. Then both opened their mouth to quickly speak.

"I love you." They said in unison. Kagome blinked. Inuyasha gulped. If possible, their cheeks flared an even darker shade of crimson. Silence filled the air and the chirping birds lightly sang overhead.

And like the locket, everything suddenly clicked together. One of the two took a bold step forward and the space between them slowly closed. Their lips softly fell upon eachother's and Kagome couldn't help but moan. It seemed forever ago did they last kiss. Teasingly, Inuyasha nibbled on her bottom lip, urging her to moan more. Knowingly, she obeyed, edging for more.

Their tongues danced around and into eachother, colliding in their mouths. They both parted, letting air flow through their lungs once again. But their eyes gazed upon eachother's and Kagome couldn't help but feel content. This kiss was definately better than the first one.

Still clutching the warm and heated locket in her hand, Kagome slowly brought it up to Inuyasha's sight.

"I still just can't believe you kept this..." She murmured. Giving a little grin, Inuyasha replied, "It...helps remind me of you."

He took the heart shaped locket from her and pointed to their enraged expressions staring back at them.

"We're...we're mad when we're apart..." His voice trailed as his clawed fingers gently opened the locket to its full length, "And we're a shiny heart when we're close together..."

Kagome nearly stopped breathing. But then as fast as the shock came, it went away. Kagome clamped her hands over his and smoothly closed the locket.

_'That's so sweet...'_ She amusingly smiled. The dangling chain was brought up and calmly, Kagome looped the cherished gift over his two furry ears and long silver hair, and let go, letting it hang loosely along with his beaded necklace. The golden shine once again reflecting the light and happy sunrays above them.

Silently, no more words were shared as they dived in for another breathtaking kiss to make up for lost time.


	2. Target Three: The Monk Again?

**Chapter 5 - Police**

"I wanna put him in jail," Shippo muttered grumpy as he peered through the rustling leaves. A slight chuckle was heard from close behind him and from his other side, a hand rested on his head, signalling a bit of silence.

Sango let out a little loose chuckle. Due to the kitsune's mood, she cooed softly, "Haha. And I'm sure Kagome will have the 'keys' to bail him out of this...'jail'?"

In response, the hyper fox demon crossed his arms and huffed. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't argue with that.

_'Well, they sure look like they're having a happy ending,_' Sango smiled for her best friend. Now if only that would happen with her...

Beside the sulking kitsune, a calm demon exterminator sat away a distance away from the perverted monk, who had two bright slaps on his content face. They were behind a large bush, each seated at a comfortable position to see the scene. It was impossible not to rustle the leaves, so the the monk proceeded with extra caution while spying the hanyou and the young pretty miko, as they tenderly embraced.

With his hand still on Shippo's head, Miroku intently gazed beyond the refuge of leaves. He for one, had to admit, Inuyasha had done it with style. He was about to turn to Sango, when a upcoming boomerang bump met the back of his own head, stopping him. With a "urk", the monk continued to settle, knowing full well that the demon slayer would be on her guard for a long time, much to his own unease.

Shippo sat there sulking, turning away from the bushes, muttering on how the day was back to being boring again. He shifted the large shades on his face in boredom. He had found Miroku, only to have the perverted monk purposely lead him to Sango taking a bath, and then, even have his spirits _stomped_ on when the monk confessed that the demonslayer's "awful crime" was her alluring beauty and how she had made him fall for her. This of course, earned the lecherous monk another two bright handprints and a bump on the head from the extremely annoyed and dissappointed kitsune.

Soon after seeing Shippo's annoyed faces and little whines, Sango decided that their other two teammates would probably appreciate a bit of privacy, so gently, she urged the pouting Shippo to stand up and follow her out of the forest. She turned around, directing her attention to the observing monk. Lightly, she tapped him on the shoulder with her boomerang, careful not to be too close to him.When Miroku refused to budge, she beckoned him, lightly pushing him away from the bushes.

"C'mon you perverted and dirty excuse for a monk.." She muttered as he complained on her actions. They continued on the dirt path back to the village huts, and Shippo lagged behind, shifting his sun glasses on his face.

"Why- dear beautiful Sango, why can't we share a 'jail cell'? I do believe Shippo was telling us on how we deserve it.." Miroku insisted. When Sango suddenly stopped before him, he immediately went by instinct and rubbed her from behind. Sango froze, her annoyed face turning into rage. She was about to retort to his absurd question when he had suddenly groped her.._again_.

_'Why that disgusting, lecherous-'_ Her dark thoughts continued as she slowly turned around. She raised up her boomerang, and her angry and frustrated feelings overwhelmed her.

"Monk..." She warned, her eyes blaring in irritation. '_Oooh, he is SO perverted!' _She thought, enraged, as her face began to flush with red.

Miroku gave a weak smile and stared at her towering and threatening figure, waiting for the worst. He took a step back; he was about to blame it on his cursed hand when Sango suddenly let out a low sigh. She reluctantly lowered her large weapon and turned around. She took deep breaths and simply continued walking forward. In surprise, the monk blinked, curious, yet somewhat scared; he wasn't usually let off the hook easily. Well, actually he was, but with no punishing slap this time?

"Sango?" He asked, worriedly. Quickly, yet carefully, he walked in pace with her and patted her free hand. Strangely, it was trembling.

With a questioning look, he glanced towards her face, hidden by her bangs.

Shippo soon caught up to the quiet walking two, and for a moment, he let the silence continue. But after a couple more moments, he grew a bit curious. His eyes drooped half low in suspicion and he pounced upon the anxious Miroku, clinging to his draping robes. The monk stiffened in response, and then he sighed. Gone too far, perhaps, after watching a cute scene with their friends?

"Houshi.." Sango began. When would they get _their_ first kiss?

"Yes, Sango?" Gently, Miroku leaned forward in anticipation. Her voice came out in a whisper, revealing nothing in her tone but seriousness. Shippo jumped off his shoulders and sprinted forward, not liking his instincts.

And then it happened. She quickly leaned forward and gave him a peck on the check. She turned back around, forward and her legs began to move faster. No words were shared as by reaction, Miroku stopped her frantic attempt to escape and pulled her in for another delicious ride.

No thought of what was right nor wrong was in their minds. After an eternity, they stopped and took a breath.

"...Its about time Inuyasha and Kagome aren't the only ones having fun with this game," Miroku's deep voice whispered mischeiviously into Sango's right ear as he held her.

He was about to kiss her again when out of nowhere, a pair of dark sunglasses fly out at him and hit a direct bullseye on his forehead. Stumbling, the poor monk looked ahead, suddenly failing to look alert and manly at the same time in front of Sango. What had hit him?

He suspected it was a demon, but fell when something tripped him. He lost his balance and dropped to the ground with a thud.

"What the..." He winced in confusion as someone shouted, "FOX FIRE!" Suspiciously, he could hear Sango giggling in front of him. He was about to get up when he noticed that his hands were bond tight with some sort of wire.

"Oh, dammit Shippo," He cursed.

"...That's what you get for s-sec-sexuol hairrassmint. Kagome taught me that!" Shippo was triumphant as he and an amused Sango dragged Miroku back to the village, content that another day was over.

**The End**

* * *

Okay. So the ending was perhaps a bit random...but I've dragged this story out too long and you guys all deserve a ending. Not exactly a typical ending in my taste, but at least an ending. Thanks for reading this far, and hopefully you'll read my other stories too. : ) 


End file.
